Lily's a WHAT!
by Charm12
Summary: James Potter gets ahold of Lily's diary he see's some small secrates and one very big one...(once again suck at summerys please RR)
1. Default Chapter

:Disclaimer: As you may have guessed I do not own MWPP or the fabulous Miss Evans...yet-muahahahhahhhhahahha- Are you scared well you should be lol ok jk there but Chloe is mine anyway enjoy! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& "James Potter you arrogant prat give that back!" The voice belonged to none other then Lily Evans who was yelling at, who else, but James Potter. "Awwww but I wanna read it Evans," James complained; in his hands was a small red and gold book with the words Property Of Lillian Evans on it. "Give that back Potter that's private!" Lily yelled at him. "More private then Mrs. Potter?" James asked mockingly over the top of the book, while Lily turned slightly red. "Give that back Potter you have no right to be looking in my diary," Lily said with as much coolness as one could muster while they're diary was being read by your worst enemy who just happened to like you. "And it is a beautiful Saturday morning where two lovebirds-James Potter and Lily Po-I mean Evans are feuding again," a voice spoke from a near by tree; the speaker was none other then Chloe Brookes. "And wow it looks like he has her diary-JAMES POTTER GIVE THAT BACK YOU STUPID GIT!" Chloe yelled dropping her announcer-like voice as she jumped from the tree; long blonde, pink streaked hair trailing behind her, brown eyes furious. "But I've found out so many facts about dear Lillian here," James said smiling evilly, "like did you know our very own Lily Evans is deadly afraid of-he gave a dramatic pause- the color pink" There was a loud roar of laughter as a raven haired boy fell from one of the tree's, rolling on the ground laughing; "the color pink," Sirius Black choked out sitting up and wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. Evan Chloe looked like she was fighting back the urge to laugh "Really Lil? I mean I know that pink's scary-she fingered her streaked hair- but really Lily pink?" "You would be afraid of it to if you had Petunia for a sist-" The rest of her words where drowned out by a scream from James who was at the diary's last page(latest entry obviously) "Y-you-but-animugas-she-we-maurders-but-not-but-no must have been to much firewhiskey couldn't...." "To much what Prongs," Chloe asked sharply; she had caught James and Sirius with firewhiskey two weeks ago and as punishment had locked them in the boys dorms with nothing but pictures of Snape for company. "Lily's an animugas," Sirius said in amazment before going into a dead faint. and theres the end of an extremely short chapter hehe sorry it was so short I had way to many poptarts hehe anyway next chapt. will be here soon hugsCharm 


	2. Welcome to the Maurders

Heheh, yeah I know about the spaces but I fixed it...sorta Oh and don't worry white paws she won't be any of those animals I WILL think of one!! HA I thought of one ahh brain cramp twitch %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well, hehe, there's really a funny story behind that..." Lily started; "Yeah but it involves midgets and more pink so we don't think we'll tell it" Chloe finished.  
  
She-being the 16 year-old that she was-knew that Lily was an animugas. "Seriously Lil, you shouldn't put that in diary! You know your diary's the only thing that he reads!" "Well I bewitched it so alohomora won't open it and-Chloe..." Lily said glaring at her friend, "did you tell them how to open my diary?" "Well there's a funny story behind that, Lily hehe and-PRONGS HELP ME," she screamed jumping behind James.  
  
"She did it she did it!" James yelled pointing at Chloe who was now trying to shove the unconscious Sirius in front of her. "Ennervate," Lily growled pointing her wand at Sirius who immediately woke and tried to hide behind James; everyone knew Lily in a bad mood was just as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.(a/n hmmmn wonder where I got that from :P)  
  
"Errr nice fox good fox EAT JAMES HE TASTES BETTER!" Chloe shreiked completely loosing her grip. There was a loud crack and where Lily had been there was a red fox with Lily's green eyes. Sirius gave another shriek and fainted again, 'Err he doesn't like foxes much James said apologetically.  
  
The fox advanced towards James; "gah! You didn't actually listen to her did you! Noooo I'm to young to be eaten by my girlfriend James sobbed. "One Potter," Lily said changing back, "I wasn't going to eat you and two, I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY GIRLFRIEND!!" "Right well now there's only one thing to do evansd my beloved flower," James said grinning broadly at her "Well gee thanks for not being vague at all," Chloe said sarcastically. "Lily," James said smiling at her "Welcome to the Maurders."  
  
The end  
  
Ok im sorry the ending kinda sucked but I really need to work on my Maurders, A History story and this one got the most reviews so hehe sorry and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease send your reviews to my other story hope this final chapt. was ok hugs!-Charm 


End file.
